Blue Jay
by actress19
Summary: When her parents are killed by Joker, Batman takes Rebecca in. She becomes Batman's sidekick but then Robin breaks her heart and Rebecca leaves and is never heard from again until Terry finds her wandering the streets. R&R TerryOC
1. A newold hero arises

**Chapter 1: A new/old hero arises.**

She walked down the street clutching her backpack. How the heck did she get here? The last thing she remembered was talking to the gypsy. She heard a motor behind her (several in fact) she turned around. About seven jokers were behind her. She ran as fast as she could. They just laughed and followed her on their bikes. She turned down an alley and stopped. DEAD END! Terry McGinnis was making his rounds. So far he hadn't seen any crime. Then he saw seven jokers riding their bikes in a circle around a girl about his age. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. "What's in the backpack babe," one snickered. "Textbooks," she lied. "Its Saturday babe," another smirked, "Why would you be lugging school books on a day off," "I think she's got valuable stuff in there," the first one said. He grabbed her backpack. "NO LET GO!" she pulled back in the other direction. The jokers laughed as they continued to play tug of war with the backpack. Terry swooped in and hit into the joker causing the villain to fall of his bike and let go of the backpack. She fell backwards (she was pulling back when the joker lost his grip and well you've seen it in the movies). Terry flew over and caught her. He leaned her upright, "Are you ok?" he asked. Then a joker ran into Terry and he was thrown into the wall. He tried to fight back but they just kept coming at him making it almost impossible for him to even throw a punch. The girl clutched her backpack and walked backwards slowly until she was hidden by shadow.

As Terry lay on the ground a joker came to beat him up even worse but just then a girl flew down from the sky. She kicked the Joker knocking him down. She held out her hand, "need some help," she asked. Terry stared at her. She was wearing a costume similar to Terry's. It was black and it had two blue wings embroidered on the front. On her arms she had 2 blue wings that went form her arms to her hips. Her mask was like Robin's only blue feathers covered the outside. He looked around the girl the jokers attacked earlier was gone. She probably ran off when the jokers turned their attention to Terry. "Hello earth to Batman," the mysterious superhero said teasingly. He took her hand and she helped him up. "I'm fine," he said. A joker started to attack from behind. "Watch out," she yelled. He turned and hit the joker. There were four left. Terry started to fall forward. She caught him, "You are far from fine," she said, "You rest while I take care of the rest of these clowns," she back flipped onto a joker knocking him out. Then jumped off him and did a straddle kick knocking out two more of the jokers coming at her. Finally, she did a jump kick and took out the last joker. "Wow," Terry thought, "She's got an excellent form," "Later," she said and flew off. "Who was that," Terry thought.

The next day Terry walked up to his girlfriend Dana. She didn't look happy, "Terry you missed our date again," she said. "I'm sorry," Terry said, "Please forgive me," "Terry I can't keep going around in circles with you. We schedule a date, you don't show up, we fight, you beg for forgiveness, we schedule another date and you bail on me again. I'm sick of it Terry," Dana said, "I'm sorry Terry but I think it's time we broke up," Terry nodded and went to class. After school ended Terry went to see Bruce. He didn't even wait for a call. He just went and he rushed into the cave so fast he forgot to take off his bike helmet. "Hey Bruce," Terry said, "Listen there was this girl I met last night. She just came out of no where and fought the jokers off and…" he stopped. The mysterious superhero from last night was standing by the computer next to Bruce. Her back faced him. She turned around and he saw her mask was off. He also noticed that she was the girl with the backpack he'd rescued in the alley last night. Bruce turned to Terry. "Terry your early today," Bruce said, "I'd like you to meet and old partner of mine, Rebecca James."


	2. Motivations Rebecca’s Story

**Chapter 2: Motivations/ Rebecca's Story**

**sorry i took so long but i've been busy. Anyways find out how Rebecca became Blue Jay.**

"Nice seeing you again," Rebecca smiled and held out her hand. Terry took his bike

helmet off and Rebecca felt her heart beat rapidly. He was hot! Great body definitely

cute but what Rebecca could get over was his dark brown eyes. They just seemed to

pierce right through her, able to see her every dream, every wish, every desire, and for a

couple seconds she got lost in them. "Ditto," Terry said shaking her hand finally bringing

her out of her trance. "So what were you guys doing before I interrupted," Terry asked.

"Checking Rebecca's records according to the computer she is 17 years old and living

in Gotham," Bruce said. "So," Terry said not understanding. "She was born in 1989 and

the last time I saw her which was in 2002 she was thirteen," Bruce said. Bruce looked at

her it had been 37 years ago that she left. She should be 50 but there she stood not a

day older than 17. (Got that line from Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets) "Oh

wait you're saying she should be older," Terry said finally understanding. "Much older. I

pulled her records a couple of days ago but now I don't see them. I think having the

younger Rebecca coming into our future has erased the older Rebecca because this

Rebecca never grew up," (ok I know its confusing but if you don't understand it email

me at and I'll explain it) "How did she get here anyways," Terry asked looking a

Rebecca. "Well maybe it has something to do with that gypsy I saw," Rebecca said.

"What gypsy," Terry asked puzzled.

**Flash Back**

It is 2006. Rebecca is walking through the streets of Gotham. "Give me a dollar and I'll

give you your fortune. I'll throw in a palm reading free!" People just passed by. Then the

gypsy noticed Rebecca, "My child you seem troubled." "Aren't we all," Rebecca said

sarcastically. "Please Rebecca come in I can help ease your heartache. The heartache

caused by a superhero with the same name as a red breasted bird," she smirked. "How

did you…" Rebecca started. "I am a seer Rebecca," the gypsy interrupted, "Please I

promise I won't attack you. Besides even if I did you'd be able to defend yourself…

(A/N is a whisper) Blue Jay," Rebecca sighed and walked into the gypsy's hut. After

Rebecca sat down the gypsy immediately got to work. She poured some tea and gave it

to Rebecca. "Swirl the liquid around and drink it. Then give it the cup back to me," the

gypsy instructed. Rebecca did so and when your done," the gypsy instructed. Rebecca

did so and the gypsy looked in the cup (A/N: the gypsy is reading the tea leaves).

"Interesting," the gypsy mused, "you have to possible futures one is a life on pain and

agony and the other is unclear. It could be good or bad. Now I'll offer you a choice."

She took out 2 ribbons a red one and a blue one. "If you want the future of pain and

agony, grab the red ribbon is you want the unclear future grab the blue ribbon. (A/N: this

is the same thing that happen in The Matrix only with ribbons instead of pills) Rebecca

grabbed the blue ribbon and the next thing she knew she was in Gotham in the year

2039.

**End Flashback**

"Weird," Terry said after Rebecca finished telling them about the gypsy, "What did the

gypsy mean by a superhero breaking your heart?" "Nothing!" Rebecca ran out crying.

Terry followed her and found her sitting on a ledge on the roof overlooking Gotham. "I

guess you deserve to know," Rebecca said, "Well it all started with the murder of my

parents. We were taking our daily walk around town and the Joker and his henchmen

ambushed us. My dad told my mother and me to run while he tried to hold them back.

They shot him and ran after us. My mom knew we couldn't escape so she put me in a

shack and told me to lock the door. I obeyed and watched in horror threw the window

as they shot my mother. Then they tried to get to me but Batman arrived and stopped

them. Then Bruce Wayne took me into his house. There I met Tim, a.k.a Robin, I

immediately had a crush on him. Well one day I was bored so I went exploring the castle

and somehow accidentally found the entrance to the bat cave where I discovered Bruce

and Tim's secret. Batman trained me and I became Blue Jay. I also became Robin's

girlfriend. Everything was great until I caught Robin cheating on me. I couldn't stand

being around him so I left." A tear fell down Rebecca's cheek. Terry wiped it away with

his thumb. "I've been to many foster homes since then. I only stayed for two months,"

she continued. Terry was going to ask why 2 months but Bruce called him in. "McGinnis

be careful with her. She's fragile," Bruce said. "Bruce she's a girl not a glass vase,"

Terry argued. "McGinnis!" Bruce yelled. "Ok Ok," Terry said, "I'll be careful around

her,"

**So now you know how Blue Jay was boen. But is Rebecca really as fragile as Bruce says she is and why did she only stay at her other foster homefor 2 months? Well you shall see. **


	3. All that Jazz

**Sorry i haven't updated in like forever but i've got like 3 other fics going on this site so you gotta be patient.**

**Chapter 3: All That Jazz**

It was Friday night and Terry decided to head on over to Gotham's newest nightclub. It was called The Dark Alley. Terry got dressed

and placed his suit in a hidden compartment on his motorcycle then headed to the club. It was awesome. Red strobe lights were flashing

and the walls had graffiti on them. Also there were steel catwalks 10 feet above the main floor, a glass and steel bar where alcoholic and

no alcoholic drinks were being served and a big stage where several kids were dancing. Then Terry was blinded when someone put their

hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" they said. "Max knock it off!" Terry whined. Max chuckled and removed her hands. "Look who's

out and about," Max said mockingly, "I would have thought that you'd be home moping," "Well you were wrong," Terry said

confidently. "I thought this was a teen night club," Max groaned. "It is," Terry stated. "Then why is he here?" Max asked pointing

towards the bar. Terry looked towards where max was pointing and saw a man old enough to be his father talking to Rebecca. "Excuse

me for a moment," Terry said. First he alerted a bouncer about the over aged customer then he went over to the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on doll face let me buy you a drink," the man said. "So you can have the chance to spike it and then have you're way with me? I

don't think so," Rebecca argued. "Hey!" Terry shouted, "you hitting on my girlfriend grandpa?" "Uh uh I uh…" the man stuttered. "Was

he trying to violate you baby?" Terry asked Rebecca. "No he wasn't yet but he intended to," Rebecca said playing along. "Look I didn't

realize she was taken," the man said backing away from Terry and bumping into the bouncer Terry had gotten. "This club is for those age

15-25 only pal," the bouncer said. Then he dragged the man away and threw him out of the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Terry," Rebecca said sighing with relief. "No problem," Terry said, "Nice outfit," "Thanks," she said. Becca was wearing a mini

jean skirt that had a black silk belt and silver belt buckle going around her waist. Bead fringes hung down from the bottom of the skirt.

Her top had no sleeves and was made up of three parts. The top part was made of lace starting up as a mock turtle neck and ending at

the bust. A black slik tube top went from her bust to the middle of her stomach and hanging from the bottom of the top were bead

fringes. Finally she was wearing black leather boots and her hair was done in a casual updoo. "I'd like you to meet someone," Terry

grabbed her hand and pulled her to where Max was. "Rebecca this is Maxine Gibson. My best friend," Terry said. "Nice to meet you

Maxine," Rebecca said holding out her hand. "Please call me Max," Max said shaking Rebecca's hand, "do you have a nickname you

prefer Rebecca?" "Becca is fine," Rebecca replied. "This place is pretty schway huh?" "Yeah," Terry said agreeing with Becca. "You

know they take requests," Max said, "And they can play any song from any time period and if you really want they'll let you perform the

song onstage. Becca's eyes lit up. "I'll be right back," she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terry," Max said, "Where did this girl come from," "The year 2006," Terry replied. Max opened her mouth to say something else but

was interrupted by the deejay. "Ok all you guys and gals we have a special treat for ya'll tonight so everyone on the stage please get off

and then everyone else face the stage," the deejay announced. The teens in the club did what they were told. "And now without further

ado I give you "All That Jazz". The Lights dimmed and a hologram appeared on the stage. It was of men holding trumpets the first man

played one real slow and then another man called out " 5, 6, 7,8" and the hold group of men played their trumpets. "This is awesome,"

Max said, "I can't believe Becca is missing this" Suddenly the men's intro ended and the main song started. A spotlight shown on a girl

sitting on a stool wearing a sparkly black top hat. Her head was down so her face couldn't be seen. She shrugged her left shoulder up

and down to the beat of the music until finally she tilted her head up and showed her face to the audience. It was Becca! She slowly

stood up and begain to sing. (A/N: What moves Rebecca does during her dance will be in parenthesis)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

come on babe, why dont we paint the town? (Stomp right foot stomp left foot)  
And all that jazz (roll the hips)  
i'm gonna rogue my knees and roll my stockings down (Stomp right foot strut left foot)

_And all that jazz (roll the hips)_

_start the car (bends knees 1 after the other and makes a driving motion with her hands)  
i know a whoopee spot  
where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot  
it's just a noisy hall (bend down low)  
where there's a nightly brawl (comes up and kicks legs out)  
And all(swings right hip)...that (swings left hip)...jazz! (rolls hips)_

Terry watch Becca with amazement. She her singing voice was sexy and sultry sounding. And she had some great dance moves.

_skidoo (Hip right, hip left)  
And all that jazz (roll hips)  
hotcha!  
whoopee!  
And all that jazz (rolls hips)_

_slick you hair and wear your buckle shoes (Puts foot up on stool)  
And all that jazz  
i hear that father dip is gonna blow the blues (Slides hands down the sides of her body)  
And all that jazz (rolls hips)_

_hold on hon  
we're gonna bunny hug (hops forward)  
i bought some aspirin  
down at united drug  
in case you shake apart  
and want a brand new start  
to do (hips right) ...that (hips left)...JAZZ! (raises hand in the air and bends her knees and goes closer to the ground)_

_find a flask we're playing fast and loose (Backs ups and goes forward and hops up)  
And all that jazz (rolls hips)  
right up here is where i store the juice (Shimmies and points to her upper body)  
And all that jazz (rolls hips)_

_come on babe  
we're gonna brush the sky (Brushes the)  
i betcha lucky lindy  
never flew so high  
cause in the stratosphere  
how could he lend an ear  
to all that jazz!_

_oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake(shimmies)  
And all that jazz (rolls hips)  
oh, she's gonna shimmy til her garters break  
And all that jazz (rolls hips)_

_show her where to park her girdle (points)  
oh, her mother's blood will curdle  
if she'd hear her baby's queer (bends down and lifts the chin a a male teen)  
for all(bops his nose)...that (stands up)..jazz!come on babe why dont we paint the town  
And all that jazz  
i'm gonna rouge my knees and wear my stockings down  
And all that jazz_

_start the car (repat of the beginning)  
i know a whoopee spot  
where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot  
its just a noisy hall  
where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz!_

_no, i'm no one's wife (Kicks rights and left leg repeatedly and lift her hat off her head and put it down again)  
but, oh i love my life__  
And all (stops kicking) that (goes back toward her stool) jazz! (puts her hand in the air)  
That Jazz! (sits down and puts her head down on the last note)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd cheered. Becca went back to Max and Terry. "That was awesome!" Max said hugging Becca. "Yeah," Terry agreed "what

was that song called?" "All that Jazz. It's from Chicago." "The city?" Max asked. "No the musical," Becca explained. Terry and Max

looked at her confused. "You know…theater," Becca said. They continued to look at her confused. "Oh you've got to be kidding me.

They don't have theater any more? What kind of a future is this?" "Wait I think we learned about this in history," Max said, "Isn't it that

think where people go up on stage and pretend to be someone else?" "Yes," Becca said. "I can't believe its not around anymore. I love

theater. It's the only reason I stayed in my foster homes as long as I did. I'd stay for 2 months so I could be in the school plays and then

I'd leave after the cast party,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night continued on Terry explained to Max about who Rebecca was and how she got here. The 3 friends then danced the night

away and when Becca and Terry had enough they decided to head home. Terry drove Becca home on his motorcycle. "Thanks for

driving me home Terry," Becca said as she took off her helmet. "Thanks for the shway performance," Terry said. "Good night," Becca

said. "Good night," Terry replied and kissed Becca on the cheek. Then Becca went inside and Terry drove away.

**So that's why she only stayed at the other foster homes for only 2 months. hope you enjoyed that chappie and i'll update as soon as possible. **


	4. A Cruddy First Day

**ok sorry i haven't updated in a awhile. i've been busy with school and other fanfics. i'll try to update more often now. **

**Chapter 4: A Cruddy First Day**

Monday was Becca's first day of school. The minute she walked it the hall erupted with whispers.

She rolled her eyes. She'd expected people to be talking about her. She went to the principals

office to get her schedule and locker assignment and then she went to her locker. On her rightside

was Max's locker and on her left side was a girl she didn't recongise. The girl was glaring at her.

"who's that?" Becca whispered to Max. "That's Dana Tan," Max replied, "she's Terry's ex-

girlfriend. She dumped him last week," "Oh," Becca said. "Hi I'm," "I know who you are" Dana

snapped "Little miss 'all that jazz' trying to seduce my guy are you!" "Well last I heard you dumped

him which means he's totally available for some oh like me," Becca retorted. "See ya in class Max"

and Becca walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becca had managed to survive through the first half of the day. She was walking to lunch when she

was stopped by a jock. "Hi," he said, "I'm Nelson and you must be, Gorgeous" "No," Becca

argued, "Actually I'm, Not Falling For A Cheesy Line Like That" "Boy that's a long name," Nelson

said amazed. "Yeah," Becca said rolling her eyes. "So, Not Falling For A Cheesy Line Like That,

wanna go to a club tonight?" Nelson asked. "Let me think," Becca said. Then she grabbed nelson's

arm and flipped him over onto the ground. "No," Becca replied and she walked off to lunch.

"You did what!" Bruce yelled at Becca when he learned of the Nelson Incident . "Just flipped him

over Bruce. That's all," Becca said. "Becca you can't just keep beating up on every guy who asks

you out," Bruce said. "Yeah I know but this guy was asking for it. He's the dumbest jock I ever

met. He actually thinks my name is, Not Falling For a Cheesy Line Like That" Becca argued. Bruce

sighed. I made you a new suit. Your old one was getting ragged. He handed it to her. "Thanks

Bruce," she said and took the suit to go put it on so she could patrol with Terry. In an alley a blue

portal open and a man stepped out. "yes I made it," he said, "Rebecca James you are mine!"

**So who is this new man that's appeared into the story? you'll find out later**


	5. A Villain from the Past

**Author's Note: Ok for those of you still reading this I know I haven't updated in a while but Junior year is really tough and on top of that I had major writters block. I'm past that now but this story will be ending shortly. Sorry but I really wanna get to my Harry Potter fics. I'm dying to write them. any ways here the next chapter. Now things get intersting sorta.**

**Chapter 5: A Villian from the Past**

The next day at school Rebecca stomped into class and slammed her books down on her desk before taking her seat. Terry leaned over toward her. "Um Becca is something wrong" he whispered.

"Ask your boss" She snapped. Then she turned to face the teacher who was lecturing about some guy named Benedict Arnold.

* * *

That afternoon Terry reported to Bruce's as usual. "Bruce Becca was angry at you today. Mind telling me why?"

"Terry, Rebecca doesn't belong in our time. Her being here is too risky so I'm sending her back to her own time. I've been working on a time machine and I finally got it to work." Bruce answered.

"You can't do that!" Terry screamed, "She's not happy in her time and she's happy here. Sending her back would be more risky than keeping her here. If she goes back there her spirit will die I know it!"

"She doesn't belong here and keeping her here has made her future self disappear. I can't find the older Rebecca on any records. If I send past Rebecca back everything will be right again."

"No it'll be wrong. I won't let you send her back" Terry stormed out of the room. Bruce sighed and turned back to his computer.

"He'll just follow her back to her own time you know. Sending her back to protect her from him would be pointless you know" Bruce turned around to see and old gypsy stand behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce shouted, "How did you get past my security devices?"

"Magic has its ways of doing that Bruce," the gypsy sighed, "Now you listen up. I sent Rebecca her because I knew she'd be both happy and safe here. I knew he'd follow her here but I knew here she'd be safe. In her time she'll be powerless against him. Besides there are people here who care about her, that boy for example"

'Terry?" Brue questioned, "Terry and Becca are friends. Terry still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend."

The gypsy shook her head sadly, "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce I'm ashamed. For the world's greatest detective you haven't got a clue. Rebecca and Terry like each other. Scratch that they really like each other. Don't take her away from him and don't send the girl who has like a daughter to you back to a life misery and danger." She walked out and disappeared in the shadows. Bruce sighed knowing the gypsy was right. The only way to save Becca was to get rid of **him**.

* * *

Terry and Becca were out on patrol when Bruce called in. "Terry there's a robbery at the bank. Two high school teenagers are emptying the credits vault"

"we're on it" Terry said and he and Becca flew to the robbery where they found a big surprise.

"Terry it's Chelsea and Nelson" Becca pointed out.

"Doesn't matter were take 'em down" Terry said. Terry took Nelson while Becca fought Chelsea. Becca thought it would be easy but Chelsea was putting up a fight matching Becca's kicks and punches with better ones.

"Since when does Chelsea know martial arts?" Becca asked herself. Becca grabbed Chelsea's arm twisting it behind her back and looking at Chelsea's neck. There Becca saw a silver plate with an _O_ etched into it. "I should have known" Becca said throwing Chelsea to the ground. She picked out her smoke bomb setting it off causing the water jets on the ceiling to go off releasing the water and disabling the devices on Chelsea's and Nelson's necks. The devices fell of and Rebecca picked one up.

* * *

"So this is why you wanted to send me back to my time" Becca snapped throwing the device onto Bruce's desk. "Why didn't you tell me Octavias was here?"

"Wait who's Octavias?" Terry asked "and what is that thing?"

"Octavias is a scientist who worked with my dad" Becca explained, "That thing is a mind control device. My dad was trying to create a machine to help those in wheelchairs walk again. Unfortunately, he accidentally created a mind control device. My dad had no idea to destroy it but he put a security feature on it. The device can't be used to it's full power or permanently unless you hook the key up to its motherboard. I'm the key and only I can destroy the main device so long as the whole world isn't under the main device's control. Without the key the device is easily disable by water. In fact the Joker killed my parents cause he had the main device and wanted the key but my dad refused to give me to the Joker"

"But now Octavias has it. So we have to get to this main device and destroy it" Terry said.

"It's too risky" Bruce interrupted, "He could get Becca. No we have to get rid of Octavias for good before we can destroy the main device. Becca you're staying here till that mad man is out of the picture. He tried to take you once in the past and you almost got hurt."

"Fine Bruce but Max is coming over to study. Heck she might be able to watch over me while Terry stakes out Octavias" Becca turned to leave but Terry grabbed her arm

"Becca wait" Terry said and he kissed her deeply on the lips. She kissed back and smiled after pulling away. Becca went up stairs and the minute she got there she heard the bell ring. It was Max. Becca open the door but the minute she did Max attacked her. Octavias had gotten to Max. Becca tried to fight Max but then she felt a dart hit her neck. It was a tranquilizer and Dana who was also under mind control had fired it. Becca fell unconscious and the two girls carried Becca off to Octavias' lab.

**Yay! I finally updated and I wrote a lot. Or alot considering I had writters block. it doesn't look like alot but trust me it was a little over 2 pages on Word. Stay with me people Anyways will Terry save Becca or will Octavias rule the world. Find out next.**


	6. The final Battle

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry it took so long. i'm just so bored of this fic. here's the final chapter. sorry i just need to move on. I'm gonna start on my HP fics soon. hope the final chapter doesn't completely suck. i wrote it in a hurry to get the fic done.**

**Ch. 6 The final battle**

When Becca woke up she knew from the cold steel against her skin where she was. As her vision became clear she stared up into the scarred face and dark brown eyes of Dr. Octavias. "It about time you awoke my dear" he smirked. "I was begging to worry about you my queen"

Becca struggled against her restraints. "you jerk. I'll never do what you want me to do and I certainly won't be your queen. You're old enough to be my father."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Rebecca. Tonight at midnight I'll hook you up to the motherboard and the world and you will be mine" Octavias smiled.

* * *

Back at the batcave Terry was pacing while Bruce tried to locate Becca. "Have you found anything yet?" Terry asked. 

"No unfortunately she wasn't wearing her suit so I can't track her" Bruce sighed. "but wait there's apparently some activity going on in the old Wayne Labs. It's been abandoned for twenty years. But now…" Bruce didn't even have a chance to finish before Terry zoomed out of the batcave.

* * *

Becca felt so weak as she lay on the metal stretcher. She could do nothing as she was rolled up to the motherboard, put into a glass container. A helmet was fastened to her head and the machine was switched on. From there everything went black.

* * *

As terry flew through Gotham he saw the city in chaos. It was obvious from the looting and screaming Becca had been hooked up to the machine. He needed to help her and fast. Terry went invisible and slipped into the main lab. He watch as Octavias lovingly stroked the glass Becca was contained in. "let her go you sick perverted pedophile" Terry shouted making himself visible again. 

"well if it isn't little becky's savior. Well she's mine and you can't have her. Max! Dana! Attack!" Octavias yelled and his two mind controlled minions fought Terry. Terry put up a fight. Not even water would work now. Finally after what seemed like hours Terry managed to throw a smoke bomb that knocked the two girls unconscious.

"now it's your turn Octavias" Terry shouted but Octavias had left the room. What a coward. Terry ran to Becca. "Becca Becca you have to destroy the device. You know you have the ability. Think of how much you hate Octavias and the device. This thing is the reason your parents are dead. It ruined your life so ruin it!"

He saw the glass and the device begin to rattle and he dived out of the way just as the glass shattered and the device burst. Rebecca's eyes opened and she stepped out of the container by some miracle unharmed. Octavias obviously realizing the device was destroyed ran franticly into the room. "No! my beautiful device. You little brat!"

"you can antagonize over your precious device in jail Octavias!" Terry growled.

"No you won't take me alive" Octavias cried and her ran to the open window and jumped out. Terry moved to save him but it was too late and Octavias fell 25ft to his death. Becca buried her face in Terry's chest not wanting to look.

"Come on" Terry said, "let's go home" Terry took her home to Wayne Manor taking not that the city was back to normal at least by Gotham's standards. The two heros shared a sweet kiss and Terry asked Becca out on their first date. They became the hottest couple in school much to the vexation of Dana. And they all lived happily ever after…more the most part anyway.

**yay i'm finally done. Next stop Harry Potter. woot**!


End file.
